


sparkling dreams

by VeryBerryGecko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Glimadora - Freeform, Minor Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Nightmares, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Sad Adora, glimmer has a crush, its gets better, scary catra, upset adora, was meant to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBerryGecko/pseuds/VeryBerryGecko
Summary: Adora is stricken with night terrors and can't sleep, she needs help. But maybe she isn't the only person that lost someone.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	sparkling dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to a cute Adora and Glimmer sleepover fluffy fic, max 1000 words....that didnt happen.

Adora twisted and turned in her bed. The new bed Glimmer had gotten for Adora helped for a night or two. Just like the one she had back at the horde. But the pain she felt couldn’t be replaced with a bed. The failure she felt seeped through her.

_How could she not believe me? How could I let her go? My only family. What am I if I can’t even save the one person that really cares about me? How could I save anybody If I couldn’t save catra?_

Adora’s thoughts kept her up all night. Every night. She tried telling glimmer about how she couldn’t sleep.

\----------------------

“Hey, Adora you okay? You’ve got dark circles under your eyes.” Bow questioned her one morning. 

“Can’t sleep.” Adora yawned. 

“Do you need white noise?” Glimmer questioned.

“Uh?” Adora had no idea what white noise was. 

“Was the horde really loud? Like when you were trying to sleep, were people up doing things? Making a noise?” Glimmer asked. All Adora could think about was Catra sleeping at her feet. Catra purring away and her faint murmurs in the night. 

“Uh, ya I guess there was some noise.” Glimmer's eyes sparkled.

“I’m sure you just need some noise to help you sleep. Then you can be up and fighting again.” Adora didn't seem so sure but she was up for anything.

\----------------------

It didnt work. Sure Adora thought all about the rain but that just kept her up. She thought about the rain, then catra again, how Catra hated the rain because her fur would get wet and heavy. Adora laughed at the memory. 

She always did make a big deal of things didnt she. Sadness crept into Adora’s mind. _Why did she have to make a big deal about me leaving, I could have protected her here. I could have saved her. Why didn’t she just come with me?_

Adora got up and sat by her window. Tears gazing her eyes. _Why?_ That’s all Adora could think about. _Why. Why! Why wouldn’t she come with me?_

Adora rubbed her head trying to stop the tears but they just came rolling down her cheeks. One after the other not stoping. 

By the time Adora’s eye grew dry she could see the sun rising behind the hills. She pushed herself, not daring to show her weakness to the princess alliance and got ready for the day. 

After three sleepless nights, Adora had given up. Catra felt like a puzzle Adora would never solve, Half-finished, and unsure of what the real picture is meant to be. She didnt wanna worry about it anymore. Adora didnt really get a chance because she could barely stay awake during the day.

Adora was literally doing everything Glimmer said would help. White noise, warm milk, no socks on(Apparently you fall asleep at certain tempters faster?), soft pjs, waffles, (don’t think that one works?), going to bed early, working out or training before bed! Nothing worked for Adora. 

She needed to sleep; before the rebellion tired her out, now they were laying low but if the horde attacked at any moment Adora or She-ra would be useless. So as she got ready for bed(in soft pjs with no socks), she heard a knock on the door.

When she opened the door Glimmer stood in the doorway looking very sheepish.

“Adora we’ve gotta talk.” Before Adora could reply Glimmer was in Adora’s room waiting for her at the window sill. Glimmer patted the seat next to her. Adora went and sat across from her.

“So what’s up?” Adora asked. She figured it was about how she wasn’t sleeping. Glimmer knew, but anyone could tell by how she walked during the day, you could tell by how she trained, how late she got up in the morning.

“I'm worried about you.” Glimmer wouldn't make eye contact with Adora, instead fiddled with her pant legs. “I know you are having trouble sleeping, but I feel it’s more than that. You know I don’t like the horde.” Glimmer sighed but looked up at Adora with glossy eyes. “I-I know you grew up there, it was your home. I know what it's like to lose family. I know it's been forever-” she paused, “forever sense you left the horde. But things are “cooling down” and we’ve all had time to think. Which is why I'm guessing you are up so late. Too much thinking. Too much mind wonderings with the whys, why not, the hows. You’re going to kill yourself trying to figure out what went “wrong” or how you could have done something different. Just because we are meant for one thing doesn’t mean we have to follow through it or-r want it I guess.” Glimmer finished her thought with a sigh. 

Adora felt her hurt mingled with Glimmers, a waterfall of what-ifs collided together. 

“All I'm saying is I get if you wanna go back… you’ve done so much for us here I get it if you want to go back, I get it if you would do anything to get back to the people you care about.” 

“Are you saying you don’t need my help anymore?” Thorns pushed into Adora’s heart. _I can’t even protect the people I swore to protect, they don’t need me.  
No one needs me._

Adora blocked out whatever glimmer was trying to say. 

“NO!” glimmer put her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “We need you, we want you here, I want you here. What I saying is that I get it if you wanna go back. You can, I won’t stop you.” glimmer slid her hand back to her own shoulder and again her pant leg became very interesting.

“Queen-”

“No, I'm saying you can ill take care of it. I’ll Deal with my mother and the princess alliance.” glimmer felt like Adora would jump at the chance to get away from here, she knew she would at some points.

Adora glanced at the stars, the night sky a deep black, popping the stars as if a light down a dark tunnel.

“I don’t think leaving will help me sleep.” Adora laughed almost bitterly. _Should I tell her about catra? Would she understand? I thought catra would understand me...but I guess no will. I better not._

“It’s not that I wanna go back… they’re the bad guys. It's just different here, nothing I can’t handle.” _I can’t let any weakness show through. Be strong._

Glimmer tried to brighten up. “Well, when I couldn’t sleep as a kid Bow and I used to have sleepovers all the time. I can crash here tonight if you want? Even if you can’t sleep ill stay up with you.” Glimmer smiled up at Adora. 

“No it's alright, I’ll be okay. I think I can sleep tonight.” Adora got up ready to get Glimmer back to bed. Glimmer clearly unconvinced. 

Adora had gotta Glimmer to the done before glimmer said anything.

“Here at least take this, helps me sleep.” Glimmer handed Adora a small stuff pink bunny from behind her (somehow she had it the whole time). It was old and worn down with love.

“Thanks.” Adora smiled gently at Glimmer before she was out the door. Glimmer had to run back to her room, if she was caught this late out she would be in trouble with the guards.

Adora slowly closed the door after Glimmer left. 

Turned her white noise machine on and climbed into bed. She squeezed the tiny stuffed bunny, scents of fresh flowers and candy melted into Adora’s nose. Adora thought it was the tiredness of not sleeping for three-nights but she was soon sound asleep after a few minutes.

Adora woke up to the sun beaming into her room, light flooding her face. She sat up turning to get out of bed. She stopped something catching her eyes. On her bedside table was a note and a tray of food.

##### Hey, All training and duty stuff is off for the day. We got the day off and to ourselves. Didn’t wanna wake you because you were finally sleeping so in case you miss breakfast. ↓↓↓

Under the arrows was a plate of waffles, a little bottle of real maple syrup(from the whispering wood trees of course) some freshly cut strawberries and a glass of apple juice.

It was glimmer's handwriting. Adora smiled. _I'm gonna have to make that up to her._

Starving Adora vacuumed up her plate, eating every crumb up. On her way out of her room, she checked the clock. 1:53 pm. _At least I slept._ Adora chuckled at herself, she was happy she slept even if it was way past noon.

Adora headed to the whispering woods try and relax, she brought Swift Wind with her to help stretch his wings. She spent the day flying around, slashing plants, trying to “unlock” more powers and really just having a good time. 

Dark came quick. Adora hadn’t seen a lot of other people that day. She was all right with it though, she needed a day to herself. Regain herself and prepare for the night terrors that might lace her.

she had dinner with all the princesses and bow, then shortly after headed to bed. 

Adora was surprised to actually fall asleep. But Catra found her. 

_“Ahahah ADORA.” catra dragged out Adora’s name. Running her claws across the edge that Adora was hanging from._

__

“Please catra don’t leave, don’t go! You can come with me. They won’t hurt you! I can save you!” 

__

_“Oh Adora” Catra titled up Adora’s chin. “ You can’t save me, you can’t save Glimmer or Etheria, goodness Adora you can’t even save yourself.” Adora tried lifting herself out of the hole. Catra hissed and jumped on Adora’s hands sending her falling down the hole screaming._

Adora woke up with a jolt. She fiddled her hands to find that she was in fact still on her bed. She flicked the lights on. She had to know everyone was okay, that Catra didn’t get to anyone. Adora raced to the door and was about fling it open but stopped. The guards are all over the place. She didnt want to get in trouble or make them Suspicious. 

She slowly cracked open the door, walking out slowly. Hearing each creak in the floor making her jump. She picked up pace as she went around the corner heading to Glimmer's room. _She going to be okay. She has to be._

As Adora finished rounding the corner she heard some guards arguing.

“You can’t be out.” one said

“She isn’t a child anymore, as long as she stays in the walls of the castle she will fine.” The other stated back. 

"For now just go back to your bed, we'll talk to the queen about this." they were talking to someone else.

They start hushing each other, there voice getting louder. Adora could see there shadows coming. She knew the last time she got caught out she was given a warning this time she wasn’t so sure. if the guards aren’t freaking out everything must be fine. Adora tried to convince herself. 

She walked back to her room, as quilty and quickly as she could. Breathing heavy against the door, she could hear the guards walking past. In the back of Adora’s mind, she knew getting caught wandering around a night wasn’t really that bad but back in the horde, it was bad. You would get punished, badly. 

She shivered against the door thinking about the one-time she and catra got caught. Shadow Weaver was so mad, said catra was no good for Adora, getting Adora into bad things. Even going so far as to say Catra was spying for the princesses. Anyone could tell it wasn’t true but shadow weaver got under everyone's skin. Catra got into a lot of “work accidents “ the week after. 

Adora climbed in bed grabbing the stuffed bunny and hugging it tightly. The memory of having to cradle catra to sleep almost every night of that week haunting her. Adora slipped back into sleep. This time no more night terrors just blank thoughts the rest of the night. 

Adora woke up early in the morning breaking out in a sweat. She quickly showered before the first-morning meeting. She didn’t know how long she could keep this up.  
The meeting was normal, the princesses had a scouting meeting to go on, little team bonding but nothing big. Also, know as a boring day that wasn’t going to tire out Adora and keep her up all night.

\----------------------

Glimmer had dinner with her mother talking about something, all the other princesses(expect spinnerella and netossa) were in their own kingdoms and bow was with his fathers trying to get some real quilty time in.

So that left Adora at the dinner table with just Spinnerella and Netossa. Adora knew Spinnerella and Netossa but not a lot about them or who they were as people.

“So Adora you’ve been here for quite some time how’d you like it?” Spinnerella asked cheerfully. 

“Lots of great people, everything is nice.” Adora meant It but there always seemed to be a hole in her heart.

“Yes, there are lots of great people.” Netossa looked at Spinnerella and smiled. 

“You will always be welcomed here!” Spinnerella chimed in.

Adora shuffled her food around. 

“So how’s glimmer?” Netossa asked getting an elbow jab from Spinnerella.

“What she means is there anyone you are interested in? There may be a rebellion going on but there is always time for love and friendships.” 

“I'm not sure, a little to focused on being she-ra.” Adora chuckled swing her sword. 

“Well there are plenty of good girls” Netossa raised her eyebrows and winked.

“Or boys!” Spinnerella added. 

“Right really anyone is good. Or not. But it can be nice to have something stable in the chaos of the world.” The girls smiled. “Speaking of chaos, you can always come to talk to us if you need to.”

“We could always be your stable something in the world,” Netossa told Adora. 

“Thanks, guys means a lot.” Adora smiled. Maybe I really could make a family here. 

\----------------------

The next two nights were great. Sleep. So much sleep. Adora was living her life. Sleeping away anytime she could.

Until they say catra in battle. It was nothing. Just saw her and a group trying to take more whispering woods. Fought them off quickly. Adora(or she-ra) didnt even fight catra just saw her. That was it. That’s all it took.

Adora couldn’t sleep. Every memory of catra flooded her mind as soon as she tried to sleep. It all started out good. Fun happy memories but quickly turned scary. Catra not coming with Adora. Catra fighting Adora. Catra getting hurt by shadow weaver. More and more came. Adora finally fell asleep crying.

_“Adora you promised to take care of me, I said I would take care of you how could you just abanded me!” little catra stood staring up at Adora. She looked just as she did every time she got in trouble with shadow weaver, scared. That changed when she got older but not when she was little, she was so so scared._

_“I t-tried. I really did.” Adora knelled down reaching out for catra but she seemed miles away._

_“Then why are you against us, why are you going against your family, your home.” catra soon grew to what she looked like now. Cold and unwilling to believe Adora. “HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!” Adora soon was falling again. Falling through a hole._

Adora woke with a scary jolt. She had fallen on the floor. Somehow tears traced her eyes even though she was asleep. 

It was still dark out and she needed to be with someone. Spinnerella and Netossa. They said she could come to see them whenever. She didnt know if she wanted to tell them about catra but they could at least stay with her.

Adora got up, rubbed her eyes and opened her door. She didnt know where Spinnerella and Netossa rooms were but she just started walking down the hall. She heard voices. _Breath. Just breath. If there are guards you can ask them where Spinnerella and Netossa room is and say it's princesses stuff._

Adora kept walking. It was bow and glimmer. Glimmer was saying goodnight to bow before he went into his room. 

**Glimmer.**

_I could talk to glimmer, she would get it._ Adora started heading towards Glimmer but stopped. _What if the same thing that happened with catra happens with Glimmer. I can’t do that. I can’t lose another good thing._ Adora turned around.

“Adora! What are you doing out so late?” glimmer went up to Adora. Adora faced glimmer and in seconds glimmer had her arms around Adora. Glimmer squeezed her tight then slightly pulled back looking into Adora’s eyes. 

“Why are you crying? Or why were you crying I guess? “ glimmer asked softly. Still holding on to Adora.

“I- uh I um.” Adora stammered

“You don’t have to talk about but let’s get you back to bed.” glimmer held Adora’s hand and led her back to her room.

Adora just stared at glimmer as they walked. Is something different? I feel different. Glimmer looks different. Am I sick I feel kinda warm? Glimmer’s hair was sparkling from the lamps on the walls. Her hands felt soft in Adora’s hands. Adora’s shoulders tingled from where Glimmer had hugged her.

Glimmer open the door, had Adora sit on her bed. Glimmer shut the shades, turned on the white noise machine, grabbed the stuffed bunny from Adora shelf, and sat next to Adora.

“Here, has she worked yet?” glimmer handed Adora the bunny.

“Ya.” Adora chuckled. “Surprisingly. Just it feels like the nightmares will never end. Sometimes I sleep fine other nights I don’t even sleep. I hate it so much.” Adora hit her fist on her bed. Anger welling up in her. She just wanted to stop feeling like this.

“Hey” glimmer put her hand on Adora’s shoulder and began to rub circles. “ you need time. I know that sounds stupid, but trust me. When you’re ready you’ve got to talk about your feelings. Talk them out with someone and after a while, you will feel so much better.” glimmer looked to Adora. 

“My-” glimmer paused. “My mother always said that life is like the season. Things are going to keep changing. The change will bring a new season with its own challenges but many new exciting things. A new season is like a big change in your life. It's weird and can be hard but what you can learn from it. How you can grow from it. That change can be good, it's up to you. But you don’t control the season you didnt control whatever happened to you. Some times things just happen, we can't control them but it doesn't mean it's our fault.” Somehow glimmer was now the one starting to get sad. 

“That’s a lot. But I kind of get it.” With Adora’s mind away from Catra and onto Glimmer she started drifting from reality. Her eyes started drooping.

“Okay, you’ve gotta get sleep.” Glimmer laid Adora down and pull the covers over her. 

Adora panicked not knowing what else to do. She grabbed Glimmer’s hand as she walked away. Glimmer fell on the bed next Adora, nose to nose.

“Adora are you okay?” Glimmer whispered. Adora felt her warm breath tickle her face and make her baby hairs blowback.

“I don’t want you to go. Please stay.” Adora pulled glimmer closed resting her chin on top of glimmer head.

“Okay.” Glimmer whispered back. Wrapping her arms around Adora’s torso. 

\----------------------

Glimmer didn’t sleep that night. She had to keep herself from squealing like a little kid. The fact that she was in her crushes bed was shocking enough but the fact that Adora wanted her there meant so much more. Glimmer didn’t know what was upsetting Adora, she had her hunches but not really sure. All she did know was she wanted to there for Adora.

\----------------------

Adora felt warm. Last night was the best sleep she had gotten in a while. She fell right asleep as soon as Glimmer said okay. She could still feel Glimmer curled up next to her. Glimmer’s arms wrapped tight around Adora, their legs were intertwined. Adora didnt dare open her eyes in case it was all a dream but she felt Glimmer stir. 

“I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.” Adora didnt know who Glimmer was talking to but she soon felt Glimmer's lips on her forehead. Adora’s heart flutter, of course, Glimmer was talking to her. Adora smiled opening her eyes.

Glimmer’s eyes were sparkling in awe as she took in Adora, that was until Adora opened her eyes. 

“Eheh… you’re awake” Glimmer studdered out. 

“Ya.” Was all Adora said as she pulled Glimmer close not wanting to get up. “ and I'm not going anywhere."

The hole in Adora's heart didn't feel so big anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Really want to make some cute lesbians cuz I'm lonely. I love these two so much! I might add on to this story, I really like the ideas I've got for it but Tails entwined comes first so maybe after that. But man school is kicking ass! I'm only one year into highschool and I really am not a fan.
> 
> This was just a little in between for me, more updates more for Tails entwined.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!! have a great day.


End file.
